Soldiers
by Spartan 300
Summary: Aurora and Rebeca are human turned into Transformers, and now they have to accept and deal with it. So their choice in dealing with it is the military life, thou they find it a lot more different and even harder then they thought. AuroraXOptimus Prime


Aurora sighed as she watched Rebecca drive into their garbage that was their home, where an old man named Leo Clippers allowed them to stay after they had been mystically changed into transformers one night when they had been out late, against their parents' wishes. They had gone to a rock concert of the Blueberry Band, a Canadian band from Toronto. They had snuck out and met in the forest nearby when a strange light flooded then. When they awoke, they were machines and numb with pain. Because they were what they are now, their families wanted nothing to do with them, because they supported the Anti-Autobots and so disowned them and now the two had been living with the help of Leo, who was verge of dieing.

"How was the-"Aurora began.

"Horrible, he instantly knew I was a transformer, he wouldn't even let me explain what happened, he just freaked and ran." Rebecca said.

Rebecca was just over two stories high purple with blue highlights. She was lovely for a transformer with a purple visor over sapphire blue eyes. She can transform into a 2011 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup. Aurora was much the same but pink with gold highlights, pink mask with golden stripes eye width appart reaching down to her chin with a golden visor over her aqua blue eyes. She could transform into a 2010 G8 Sports Truck.

"Then where have you been all this time?" Aurora asked folding her arms and leaning on the door of the garage door. Rebecca transformed and huffed, sitting on an old car as she crossed her arms and legs.

"I've been thinking." She said. Aurora gave a dramatic gasp.

"You think?" she asked hurrying over to the femme. Rebecca growled at her friend. Aurora lifted her hands in surrender and only smiled.

"I was only kidding. What were you thinking about?" she said. Rebecca looked at her friend and then up at the black sky.

"I think we need to hang with our kind know. I think we need both become a neutral or an Autobot and help kick Deceptibut." She said. Aurora stared at her friend.

"You serious?" she asked. Rebecca looked up at her friend.

"I am tired of being feared and I want a guy, I want someone to love me like I see in the movies and I don't want to worry about Anti-Autobots finding this place, causing hell for Leo and taking our only home away." She said. Aurora watched her friend for long moment and thought. She was right, if any of the Anti-Autobots found them there, there would be a lot of problems not just for them, but for Leo as well.

"Your right, we have to either go to Cybertron or join the Autobots." She said after a long moment. Rebecca looked up at her friend.

"I met an Autobot before I got here, she'll help us if we need any help." She said. Aurora looked at her friend.

"Where is she?" Aurora asked. Rebecca got up and went to the front of the garbage place. When she opened the front cautiously, a black motorbike pulled in. As soon as the gate closed, it transformed into a black femme. The red Autobot signia was easily seen on her chest. She was shorter than they were and her blue optics were shining with serious friendliness.

"Hi, my names Shadow." The femme said stretching out her hand. Aurora took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Shadow." Aurora said. "I'm Aurora." Shadow nodded.

"Rebecca told me." She said. Aurora looked at her best friend.

"What else did she tell you?" she asked looking back at Shadow. The black transformer smiled.

"Good things so far." She said. Aurora smiled. "Welcome to our humble abode." Shadow looked around.

"You live here?" she asked. Aurora nodded sadly.

"When we turned into giant robots, our families disowned us and with the anti-autobot people around, this place is the only safe place we can find." Aurora explained. "And the owner Leo is kind to us. He lets us stay here." Shadow's face saddened as she heard Aurora's explanation.

"The Autobots will help you guys, we're still recruiting, they'll take you in." She said. Aurora smiled.

"When do we go, and where?" she asked.

**Hours later**

Shadow had taken Rebecca and Aurora to the Autobot base where they had been instantly taken to a bot named Prowl. As soon as Shadow explained why they were there, Prowl got the two once human-turned-robots to fill out forms on data pads. After that, they were given a verbal list of things they should not do and what they would be allowed and how they should deal with situations during duty.

"You will first be sent to Mars for six months of basic training and then to the moon for another six months of training in your specific trades." Prowl said. Rebecca raised her hand a little. "Yes?" Prowl looked at her.

"Um, when do we choose what our trade is going to be?" Rebecca asked. Prowl settled into his chair a little before leaning onto his desk.

"Your trainers will be watching you for a month, then you will be put into teams, if you are successful with the team, you will show your colours of the trade you are designed to be, then we give you the option of a bunch of trades in that line of success and then we send you off with your team where you will train hard and long until you are ready, then you will become a full member of the Autobots and will be sent back here to Earth to continue your work here and help protect the humans." He said.

"Excuse me for saying sir, but why do the autobots, still protect the human, not that I'm angry with them or not, but it's very clear that some, if not most, don't want you, or should I say, us here?" Aurora asked. Prowl looked at Aurora.

"It was us who brought the Decepticons and our war to Earth, it is our duty to protect the humans and stop the decepticons, even if they don't want us here, we'll stay and stop the decepticons." He said.

"I see." Aurora said and she glanced at Rebecca who was looking at her with a sad smile. Prowl looked at the two before he cleared his throat.

"Hopefully, when you two return, we will be able to show that we are here to protect and stop the anti-autobots, before anything gets out of hand." He said. Aurora and Rebecca looked up at the mech and smiled.

"We'll try." Rebecca said and Aurora nodded with her. Prowl nodded his head and stood.

"Well then, Shadow will show you the wash racks where you can wash up and you will be taken to living quarters until you are shipped off to Mars." He said.

"When will that be?" Aurora asked.

"In a few days." Prowl said. Aurora and Rebecca glanced at each other as they got up and left the office. True to his word, Shadow was waiting outside bobbing her head to music. She straitened as they came out and smiled.

"Let's get you guys to the wash rakes, no offence but you need a wash." She said.


End file.
